And Then It Happened
by Stay-Gold-And-Save-Ferris
Summary: Monday. What to do, what to do? What do you do about Monday? You get through it, that's what Andy always did. That's what made him comfortable. That's exactly what he couldn't do on this particular Monday. The Monday after that fateful Saturday detention. Memories were made that day. And that kiss with a certain basket-case girl was definitely a memory he planned on keeping...


Monday. What to do, what to do? What do you do about Monday? You get through it, that's what Andy always did. That's what made him comfortable. That's exactly what he couldn't do on this particular Monday. The Monday after that glorious Saturday detention. Just thinking about it made him smile uncontrollably. Memories were definitely made that day. And that kiss. Oh, yes that kiss was a very, very special one. One he would be remembering for a long time.

"Time to get up, Andy!" his dad called to him from downstairs

"Okay," Andy called back "be down in a second." He quickly put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and his varsity jacket. Looking down he noticed the blank spot where his champion patch once was. There was that smile again.

"Andrew, get down here!" his father shouted

"Coming!" Andrew yelled in response. What was the huge rush all of a sudden? He began the descent down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Hurry it up!" his dad shouted once more

"I'm coming," He responded a little quieter now that he was at the bottom of the stairs "What is s-" he fell short when he saw who was standing in his kitchen. It was no other than Brian Johnson.

"Hi," Brian said, a little shaky awaiting Andrew's response.

Andrew paused for a second, which caused Brian to tense up thinking that coming was a bad idea, but as soon as Andy flashed him that bright smile he knew everything would be fine.

"Hey, man" Andy said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a hug, surprising his dad. Andrew never did that to any of his wrestling buddies, but Brian was different. He was real and once you got to know him, it was hard not to pull him into a hug every once and awhile.

"My mom, uh, is giving me a ride to school and I, uh, wanted to ask if you needed a lift so, eh, do you?" he inquired

* * *

**Andrew's Point of View-**

"Yeah sure let me grab my backpack." I said before walking over to the living room to grab it off the couch where I threw it down yesterday after doing homework. When I was walking back to the kitchen I heard Brian and my dad trying at a conversation.

"So," my dad started to say "what sport do you play?"

"Well I,uh, play Chess," Brian replied "Sports aren't really my thing. I like,uh, Math, Science, you know, stuff like that."

"So, are you tutoring Andy or something?" my dad asked

"Uh, no," he responded sounding very confused "We're friends."

"Oh," was the only response Brian received. It made me mad that my dad would say something like that. He was judging Brian and that's not okay. Brian may be a dork, but he is still my friend. So what if he isn't that into sports. He does his own thing and that is what's so great about him.

I walked back into the kitchen. It felt like you could cut through the awkward with a knife. "I'm ready to go," I told Brian.

He nodded and turned to my dad "It was very nice to meet you, Sir," before walking out the door with me close behind.

The ride to school was rather uneventful. Brian's mom asked me questions about my parents and seemed very surprised to find out that Brian was friends with someone on the wrestling team. I don't see why everyone is so shocked that we get along. It's stupid, really. I'm going to like who I want to like. Claire was wrong about me.

* * *

**Claire's Point of View-**

My dad was driving me to school when I saw Andrew and Brian walking out of what I am assuming is Andrew's house. They both got into Brian's car and drove away. I just can't stop thinking about it. What does this mean? Is The Breakfast Club really happening? Is that a good or a bad thing? I just can't decide. I like those guys, really I do, but I'm just not sure if I'll be able to go through with it.

My dad pulled up to the front of the school and motioned for me to get out. Ever since he saw John and I kiss after detention he hasn't said a word to me. I was about to get out, but before I left I leaned over and honked the horn.

"What are you doing?" my dad asked, but I just shut the car door. He rolled his eyes and drove away. Suddenly, I became very aware of everyone staring at me. My first instinct was to run to my friends standing over by the bushes, but when I saw Brian waving me over and I knew that I couldn't do that to him. To them. All I have to do is explain why 'The Breakfast Club' wasn't going to work and then...I'm not exactly sure what would happen next.


End file.
